Operation Cyclone Extreme
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: After Angel was brutally humiliated and killed by Yuri, the Gods are totally pissed off, sending armies to kill Yuri and the SSS, Operation Cyclone Extreme is used to fend off the divine invaders... Guest Starring Baka to test to Shoukanjuu. Enjoy!


_**Concert Hall, 7.59 p.m.**_

"Hey, Iwasawa, you sure that this song is gonna work like Thousand Enemies and Alchemy? This is like the first time that we played a ballad like this one on Operation Tornado..."

"Relax, Hisako, it's going to be fine, they love us, surely we should give them a little something back."

"Curtains lift in 20 seconds!"

"This is it girls! Yui, you ready?"

"He-, hell yeah I'm ready!"

"You sound like you are freaking out Yui."

"Well, at least I don't mess them up like you Irie!"

_**8.00 p.m. sharp**_

*screams and cheers fill up the hall*

"Hello everyone! I know exactly what you are waiting for, our new single right?"

*screams and cheers get even louder*

"Get ready kids, for "Vermillion"!"

"Iwasawa sure knows how to get their attention..."

"Quiet Yui, show's starting!"

*music starts, audience get silent*

_Vermillion bokura ha ikiru koto ni shigamitsuita keredo(_ Vermillion: Although we clung on to life)

_Vermillion sore wo kakkou warui to ha omowanai_ (Vermillion: We won't think of that as a horrible thing to do)

_**Same time, 1**__**st**__** contact bridge**_

"Sheesh, it sure is cold out here..."

"Well, it can't be helped Otonashi, night times are usually freaking cold."

"Easy for you to say Hinata...JUST LOOK AT HOW MANY JACKETS YOU ARE WEARING!"

"These are no jackets Otonashi, these are_** bullet proof vests!**_"

"You want me to test my bullets on your _**bullet proof vests **_then?"

"You can go ahead and try to-*chest impaled by a random javelin* huh?"

"O-oi, Hinata, what the..."

*Hinata collapses, followed by a stampede of horses heading towards Otonashi, the riders throws their javelins at Otonashi*

"What the hell! *Otonashi gets skewered by the dozen sudden javelins*"

_**Concert hall**_

_Massugu sugiru kimi dakara_ (Because you're much too straightforward)

_Jibun no isu ga mienai to_ (When you can't see your own seat)

_Fuyu no eda no you ni pokkiri oreru you de shinpai nanda_ (You seem to simply fold like a wintry branch, and it worries me)

_Ano hi marumeta mama no kamikire wo oshitsukete hashittetta_ (That day, you pushed a balled-up scrap of paper on me and ran off)

_Boku wo oboete ite_ (-Remember me-)

_Yubi de moji wo nazotte ha oogoe de naita yuubae_ (In the glow of sunset, I traced the letters with my fingers and sobbed)

_**2**__**nd**__** contact bridge, same moment as when Otonashi gets slaughtered**_

"*fending off a Viking with his halberd* What in the name of Yurippe is going on with these Vikings?"

"*fending off another Viking with his sword*They just came out of nowhere Noda! Are these Vikings working for Angel? *a third Viking hacks Fujimaki from behind with a tomahawk* ARRRGH! That hurts dammit! *beheads that Viking*"

"Fujimaki... could it be that, this is **_Ragnarok_**? You know, the end of the world, the war of the gods from different religions?"

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT CRAP THAT SUNEO SENSEI SAID? * Noda and Fujimaki kills their opponents simultaneously*"

"I am just asking! *while still firing his handgun, then a tomahawk slices through his stomach* UWAH!"

"OYAMA! *Noda and Fujimaki gets struck down by the enemy Vikings*"

_**Concert hall**_

_Vermillion bokura ha ikiru koto ni shigamitsuita keredo _(Vermillion: Although we clung on to life)

_Vermillion sore wo kakkou warui to ha omowanai_ (Vermillion: We won't think of that as a horrible thing to do)

_Shiranu ma ni tsukutteta_ (Without knowing it)

_Kasurikizu kara afureru_ (I'd made a scratch)

_Sono akaku itoshii mono_ (The lovely red stuff that flows out of it)

_Te wo furezu ni mitsumete ita yo_ (I found myself staring at it, without touching it)

_**Concert hall entrance**_

"We are all screwed..."

"What the, Yuri didn't tell us anything about Spartans!"

"How shallow minded... we are now fighting Spartans and Vikings, so what's next, _**half naked soldiers with animal heads armed with scimitars**_?"

"Erm...Shiina?"

"What Takamatsu?"

"You may want to take a look at those animal heads... *points at those _**half naked**_ Ancient Egyptian soldiers, _**each with a head of either a bird, a crocodile or a jackal**_, marching towards Shiina, Takamatsu, Matsushita and T.K., **all armed with scimitars***"

"Ouch...*T.K. slams his forehead*"

_**Inside the Concert hall**_

_Mado no soto no kehai ni kimi no na wo yobinagara shagamikonda (_I squatted down as I called your name to the presence outside the window)

_Boku ha kono sekai no subete wo shitte ha ikenai_ (I mustn't know everything about this world)

_Tatoe kimi wo nakushitemo_ (Even if I were to lose you)

_Vermillion bokura no naka ni shizuka ni nagareteru mono ha_ (Vermillion: The stuff quietly flowing inside of us)

_Vermillion ano sora yori akaku hageshii mono da yo _(Vermillion: Is something redder and more violent than that sky)

_Akaku hageshii mono da yo__ (_Something redder and more violent)

_**Roof top**_

"Erm, Yuuji?"

"Huh?"

"Are we in a dream or something?"

"Last time I remembered, we are on a school excursion..."

*Akihisa turns to look at Hideyoshi* "What the hell, Hideyoshi! Why are you here too?"

"And then we are still on the bus..."

*Akihisa turns to Mussolini* "Mussolini, you too?"

"Minami and I were fighting over Akihisa..."

*Minami, deep in thought"I was doing a CQC (Cammy Quick Combination) on Akihisa when Mizuki stopped me..."

*Shouko, looking very dreamy* "And I was forcing myself on Yuuji..."

*Yuuji, Mussolini, Hideyoshi and Akihisa looks at the girls* "You girls are here too?"

"I remember now! The driver said something about a _**Pikachu**_ on the road and the brakes not working..."

*Akihisa clutching his head in despair* "THEN WE FELL OFF A CLIFF AND CRASHED!"

*Hideyoshi looks up to the sky* "Guys! Heads up! There is something on the clouds!"

*Mizuki looks up, surprised* "Are, are those archers?"

*Akihisa still panicking, on the brink of insanity* "Yuuji! Just tell me that we are dreaming! JUST TELL ME THAT WE ARE NOT DEAD!"

*A rain of arrows rained down on the guests.*

_**Concert hall**_

_Mushou ni nodo ga kawaku no ha boku ni umarehajimeta_ (My throat has started to emerge as excessively parched)

_Ikitai to iu sakebitai hodo no shinjitsu_ (The truth that is my wish to live, so strong I want to scream it out)

_**Yuri's office**_

"What is the status?"

"No good, Otonashi, Noda and Shiina's signal are all lost."

*Yuri looks out through the window at the armies of different areas with a mini telescope; there were _**Vikings, Anthromorphic Egyptians, Spartan wannabes, Ancient Chinese soldiers riding on clouds and fully armed samurais crawling through the forest.**_*

"*sigh* no wonder you warned us about not to kill Angel, Suneo Sensei, you must be laughing at us from wherever you are..."

"Now what Yuri? Can we release the explosive tags?"

"Alright, Takeyama, bombs away!"

_**Concert hall**_

*Audience are at total climax, the song is now in full swing*

_Vermillion bokura ha ikiru koto ni shigamitsuita keredo_ (Vermillion: Although we clung on to life)

_Vermillion sore wo kakkou warui to ha omowanai_ (Vermillion: We won't think of that as a bad thing to do)

_Vermillion bokura no naka ni shizuka ni nagareteru mono ha_ (Vermillion: The stuff quietly flowing inside of us)

_Vermillion ano sora yori akaku hageshii mono da yo_ (Vermillion: Is something redder and more violent than that sky)

_Akaku hageshii mono da yo_ (Something redder and more violent)

*Explosive tags sent out in the same manner as food tickets during all Operation Tornado, then the enemies who touched the tags got caught, the audience screamed and cheered their loudest, as the curtains fall on Girls Dead Monster 2.0*

The End For Now


End file.
